1. Field
The invention relates generally to methods and systems for conducting counseling sessions. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems for counseling sessions and clinics conducted remotely, such as over the Internet and/or via satellite using WIFI as well as other web-based technologies. In addition, the invention relates to methods and systems for conducting remote counseling sessions by means of various mobile devices as well as biofeedback and/or biometric devices configured to interface with an associated network and/or portal to enhance the efficacy and value of the remote counseling sessions as well as to authenticate the identity of a client.
2. Background
Counseling is a means by which people can gain valuable advice from experts. Typically, psychological, psychiatric, medical, genomic, life, business, wedding, academic, legal, or other forms of counseling, occur in an expert's office. In this setting, the expert controls the environment in which the counseling takes place. The client generally schedules an appointment with the expert and then attends the session with the expert at the appointed time. The client and the expert communicate during the counseling session, which generally may include the client conveying information to the expert about the client's needs and/or condition. The information about the client's needs and/or condition may include details of the client's experiences, feelings, history, and other extremely personal information. Upon receiving this information, the expert may then counsel the client depending on the nature of the information revealed to the expert by the client. Some experts provide set training courses to individuals in addition to or in lieu of tailored counseling sessions. Some counseling sessions occur in which there are multiple clients and/or multiple experts, which are sometimes called group counseling sessions.